


(please don't let me make) The same mistake again

by Candy_Floss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Floss/pseuds/Candy_Floss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il secret santa del gruppo TC&TH, dal prompt di Sutica:<br/>"Johnlock - Post 3^ serie: Alla fine della 3^ puntata non c'è stata la ricomparsa di Moriarty. Sherlock è partito per la sua missione in Europa dell'est. John non riesce ad accettare il fatto che sia andato via. E' arrabbiato, disperato, non riesce a capire che cosa sta succedendo. Ripensa al loro commiato, a quel "Ti devo dire una cosa che non ti ho mai detto..." E finalmente comincia a svegliarsi e a capire cosa c'è sotto. Che Sherlock ha rischiato tutto per lui, sempre, che probabilmente lo ama e bla bla.<br/>Contatta Sherlock e cominciano una lunga corrispondenza via computer. John realizza che non può vivere più in questo limbo. Affronta Mary. La lascia. Promette di essere presente per la bambina e raggiunge Sherlock (aiutato naturalmente da Mycroft.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	(please don't let me make) The same mistake again

_Oh you never felt this lost before_   
_And the world is closing doors_   
_I never wanted anything more_

“Mistake”, Moby

 

-Dove ti stanno portando?  
-Oh, una missione in incognito nell’Europa dell’est.  
-Per quanto tempo?  
-Sei mesi, a detta di mio fratello. Lui non sbaglia mai.  
-E dopo?

Nessuna musica. Schermo che sfuma nel nero.

***

John si rigirò di nuovo sul fianco, incapace di prendere sonno. La scena di qualche giorno prima continuava a ripetersi nell’occhio della sua mente. Il viso di Sherlock e l’espressione di Mycroft, e quelle parole.  
 _Chi lo sa?_  
Sentiva che c’era qualcosa che non sapeva, qualcosa che non aveva colto.  
Ma più di quello, le parole che non si erano detti pesavano su di lui come un macigno. Quei silenzi pregni di significato avevano parlato più di mille discorsi. John sentiva di non essere pronto per far fronte a quella cosa dentro di lui, non ancora, anche se ormai in cuor suo sapeva.  
Si passò entrambe le mani sul viso, esausto. Accanto a lui, Mary dormiva. Poteva sentire il suo respiro regolare e la pressione del suo ventre pieno contro la propria schiena.  
Con delicatezza si alzò e uscì dalla camera da letto, richiudendo senza un rumore la porta dietro di sé. Aveva bisogno di spazio e di un bicchiere d’acqua.  
Si sedette al tavolo della cucina e si mise a guardare fuori dalla finestra scura. Il giorno dopo sarebbe stato distrutto alla clinica, ma aveva poca scelta, il sonno non voleva arrivare. Sherlock lo teneva sveglio anche se era distante migliaia di chilometri.  
Preso da un’ispirazione si diresse al computer. Lo accese, guardando lo schermo che si illuminava. Entrò nella propria mail, fissò il cursore lampeggiante e scrisse qualche riga. Le cancellò immediatamente, sentendosi stupido. Riprovò altre tre volte, prima che la versione finale lo soddisfacesse e premesse “invio”. Sperò che l’indirizzo di Sherlock fosse sempre lo stesso, che avesse il tempo di controllare le proprie mail, che fosse ancora vivo.  
Scacciò l’ultimo pensiero, e iniziò la bozza per un nuovo blog.

Si risvegliò il giorno dopo col computer acceso sulle ginocchia.  
Mary stava trafficando in cucina, John poteva sentire il rumore del bollitore e il tintinnio delle posate sul piano del tavolo.  
-La colazione è pronta!- Si sentì chiamare.  
-Arrivo!- Rispose, poi guardò nella casella della posta in arrivo.  
Sherlock aveva risposto.  
Si sentì il cuore in gola, ma si obbligò ad andare a fare colazione prima di leggere la mail. Mary lo guardò stranita, ma sembrò liquidare quella sua stranezza notturna come un’altra delle bizzarrie di John. Da quando avevano fatto pace a Natale e dopo la partenza di Sherlock, tra loro le cose erano state molto pacifiche. Non esattamente distese, ma sembravano essere arrivati a un buon compromesso.  
Non quello che John aveva sperato dal proprio matrimonio, ma Mary era la madre di sua figlia, dopotutto.  
Sorrise a sua moglie e mangiò la colazione, combattendo contro l’impazienza del desiderio di leggere la mail di Sherlock, contro i dubbi che continuavano ad attanagliarlo e contro la stanchezza.  
Alla fine diede un bacio a sua moglie e uscì di casa per andare alla clinica. Non aveva mai pedalato così velocemente.  
Al sicuro nel suo ufficio, si prese qualche minuto prima di far entrare il primo paziente.  
La risposta di Sherlock era breve, come del resto era stata la sua mail.

_John,_

_mi fa piacere sapere che stai bene, anche se una mail nel cuore della notte non è indice di buon riposo. Spero che la gamba non torni a disturbarti in mia assenza._   
_Chiederò a mio fratello se sarà possibile farci parlare in teleconferenza, nutro buone speranze in tal senso. Nel frattempo, anche sentirci per email per me è fonte di conforto. Questo posto è orribilmente tedioso._   
_Salutami Mary._   
_A presto,_   
_SH_

John guardò quelle poche righe e sorrise tra sé. Poteva vedere il suo amico, rinchiuso in una stanza di una qualche ambasciata britannica, che percorreva a gran passi col suo andamento nervoso. Era più rassicurante immaginarlo annoiato che in pericolo, anche se uno Sherlock annoiato poteva causare più guai di una cellula terroristica.  
Chiuse la pagina di posta elettronica e procedette a pensare ad un’eventuale risposta per il resto della giornata.  
Sarah fece qualche commento a proposito della sua espressione assente, ma John si limitò a sorriderle e tirare in causa la gravidanza di Mary. Di solito chiunque smetteva di farsi domande quando parlava della bambina. Era come un jolly da tirare fuori per uscire dalle situazioni scomode, anche se usare sua figlia quando pensava a Sherlock lo faceva sentire un po’ in colpa.  
Riuscì a controllarsi e non rispondere fino a quella sera. Ancora una volta, aspettò che Mary fosse profondamente addormentata. In realtà non aveva nulla da dire a Sherlock, ma aveva bisogno di sentire di essere ancora collegato a lui. Quella partenza improvvisa, soprattutto dopo gli eventi traumatici avvenuti a Appledore, avevano lasciato John amareggiato, come quando in un sogno si immagina di cadere e ci si sveglia con un vuoto allo stomaco.  
Doveva sentire che Sherlock era ancora vivo e reale, e anche se lontano si ricordava di lui.  
Santo dio, a cosa stava pensando? Sherlock era suo amico, ma John era comunque riuscito a sopravvivere senza di lui per due anni…  
E forse era proprio quello il problema. Lo aveva appena riavuto indietro, e subito gli veniva strappato via.  
Si passò una mano sugli occhi e prese un profondo respiro. Cancellò metà della mail che aveva iniziato e la concluse:  
 _… senza di te questa città sembra molto meno eccitante. La gamba sta bene, non ti preoccupare._  
 _Spero potremo vederci presto._  
 _John_

***

Da quel giorno si stabilì una routine. Tra loro era sempre stato così facile, trovare un equilibrio. Non importava quanto le loro vite si stravolgessero, quanto gli eventi andassero contro di loro, avrebbero sempre trovato il modo di far funzionare il loro rapporto. Ed era grave, se John pensava che dopo gli avvenimenti dell’ufficio di Magnussen ancora non riusciva a guardare Mary in viso per più di qualche secondo.  
In ogni caso, se Sherlock non rispondeva alla sua mail entro la mattina, tendeva a farlo in un intervallo di due giorni. Erano mail brevi, le loro, almeno all’inizio.  
A quanto pareva Mycroft non era ancora riuscito a stabilire una linea sicura perché potessero parlare in videochat, ma ci stava lavorando. Per il momento dovevano accontentarsi di parlare per mail con un linguaggio, se non propriamente in codice, nemmeno troppo esplicito. John raccontava a Sherlock delle sue giornate alla clinica, di Mary che stava entrando nell’ottavo mese, di quando Greg veniva da lui per chiedere pareri e opinioni su qualche caso. In queste occasioni Sherlock rispondeva quasi immediatamente, chiedendo dettagli, offrendo consigli. John lo conosceva troppo bene per prendersela di questa sua rapidità nelle risposte riguardo a qualche delitto. Poteva solo immaginare quanto potesse essere difficile per lui essere lontano da Londra. Sherlock a sua volta gli parlava del freddo dell’Ucraina, della noia e, sorprendentemente, anche della solitudine che provava. Quando Sherlock espresse quel sentimento per la prima volta, a John si strinse il cuore. Il desiderio di lasciare indietro tutto lo prese con un’intensità mai provata prima di allora, ma la consapevolezza delle sue responsabilità superavano di gran lunga quel desiderio nascosto di essere vicino a Sherlock, il più vicino possibile.  
John, per lo meno, aveva rinunciato a fingere di non desiderare di scrivergli il più spesso possibile. Attendeva, ormai consapevolmente, che Mary andasse a dormire. Non sapeva perché desiderasse che quei momenti fossero privati, ma aveva bisogno di essere lontano da lei, per poter scrivere a Sherlock con la dovuta libertà. Il suo nome veniva pronunciato di rado tra di loro. A volte Mary gli chiedeva se si stessero tenendo in contatto, ma John rispondeva evasivamente, accennando allo scambio di email come ad una cosa saltuaria, non come qualcosa che ormai avveniva su base quotidiana.  
Pensò anche di parlarne con Ella durante la terapia, ma quasi subito lasciò perdere. Non era qualcosa che voleva davvero ammettere. Pensare che stesse tradendo sua moglie, almeno nei suoi pensieri, era una cosa che preferiva tenere per sé.

***

Quando Mary entrò in travaglio, John stava bevendo una tazza di tè in cucina, nel cuore della notte, riflettendo su cosa avrebbe scritto. Si sentì chiamare con voce velata di panico dalla camera da letto, e si precipitò a vedere cosa stesse succedendo. Sette ore più tardi, stringeva tra le braccia sua figlia Alexandra. La bambina era nata un po’ in anticipo, ma era bellissima e stava bene. Mary li guardava dal letto, esausta e felice.  
Se uno dei primi pensieri di John fu che aveva mancato la mail notturna con Sherlock e che non vedeva l’ora di dirglielo, non ne fece parola.

_Sherlock,_

_Questa notte è nata mia figlia, Alexandra Wilhelmina Watson. Vorrei davvero che potessi vederla, è perfetta. Spero che avverrà presto, amico mio._   
_Mi man-_

John fermò la mano. Era davvero conveniente dire una cosa del genere a Sherlock? Era come un’ammissione, come una fenditura nella sua corazza. Guardò la barretta lampeggiante, come in attesa che John si decidesse a fare la sua prossima mossa. John prese un respiro e si decise. Sua figlia era nata, era meravigliosa e aveva avuto la forza di venire a questo mondo. Non voleva che un giorno si ritrovasse per padre uno smidollato.

_Mi manchi immensamente. Attendo con impazienza il giorno in cui potremo vederci ancora._

***

Dopo quattro mesi da quando avevano iniziato la loro corrispondenza (e ancora nessuna notizia da parte di Mycroft su una linea sicura), Sherlock gli scrisse che sarebbe mancato per un paio di settimane. Non gli diede alcun dettaglio, ma John sospettava che la parte più difficile della missione stesse per iniziare. Un nodo di preoccupazione gli strinse lo stomaco, ma augurò a Sherlock buona fortuna.

Quello che più tormentava John erano i sogni. Sperò che non parlasse nel sonno, perché se avesse lasciato trapelare cosa popolava il suo inconscio, non aveva dubbi che Mary avrebbe trovato difficile non chiedere il divorzio.  
A volte sognava Sherlock in Ucraina. Aveva visto i segni che i suoi aguzzini avevano lasciato sul suo corpo prima che venisse riportato a casa da Mycroft, e non li avrebbe mai dimenticati. Sognava di vederlo torturato e ucciso. A volte il carnefice era lui stesso. Altre volte, invece, Sherlock era con lui, a casa, a Baker Street. Sentiva la sua voce, anche se non capiva cosa gli stesse dicendo. Gli sorrideva, quel sorriso che riservava solo a lui. Più spesso, John sognava di fare l’amore con lui.  
Erano sensazioni talmente vivide che lo facevano svegliare ansimando, coperto di sudore e con un’eccitazione dolorosa che gli tendeva il basso ventre. Quello che più lo colpiva al risveglio erano la nostalgia a la mancanza che lo lasciavano senza fiato.  
Rendeva difficile dormire accanto a Mary. Lei non sembrava aver notato niente, ma John sapeva che in lei c’era molto più di quanto non lasciasse trapelare. Durante quelle due settimane, in cui John cercò di concentrarsi più su di lei e sulla bambina, John iniziò a riflettere.

***

Quando il telefono prese a squillare, a John sembrò che un brivido gli corresse lungo la schiena. Quando poi a parlare fu Mycroft, gli sembrò che le ginocchia non lo potessero più reggere.  
-Pronto?  
-John.  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio carico di tensione. John non vedeva Mycroft da quel giorno all’aeroporto, e comunque non lo aveva mai davvero perdonato per quello che era successo prima della morte di Moriarty.  
-Sherlock è scomparso.  
John non rispose. Si limitò a fissare il vuoto, cercando di ignorare il freddo che gli aveva preso lo stomaco.  
-Stiamo facendo tutto il possibile per ritrovarlo. - Proseguì Mycroft. -Abbiamo paura che la sua copertura sia saltata poco prima del suo ritorno.  
-Come…- John dovette usare tutta la sua forza di volontà per non urlare. -Come è potuto succedere, Mycroft? Come hai fatto a…  
-John?- La voce di Mary gli arrivò alle spalle e John si voltò di colpo. Lei era lì, con Alexandra in braccio. Gli occhi blu di sua figlia avevano dentro di loro la saggezza tipica dei bambina piccoli.  
-Credimi, John, quando ti dico che sto smuovendo tutte le risorse a disposizione di Sua Maestà per ritrovare mio fratello.- Stava dicendo Mycroft. -L’agente migliore e tutto il reparto di intelligence dell’MI6 ci stanno lavorando. Credevo solo fosse giusto fartelo sapere.  
Mary lo stava guardando come se avesse capito tutto, o come se avesse saputo fin dall’inizio. Sapeva, sapeva cosa John provava, che qualcosa era andato storto e non era più possibile continuare a fingere.  
-C’è qualcosa che posso fare?- Chiese attraverso il ricevitore.  
-No, nulla. Ma ti terrò aggiornato.  
-Grazie.- Rispose, e riattaccò.  
Lui e Mary si guardarono a lungo, prima che John parlasse.  
-Sherlock è scomparso durante la missione.  
Lei non disse nulla. Rimase lì a dondolare la bambina, totalmente ignara di quello che stava succedendo tra suo padre e sua madre.  
-Mary, io…  
-No, John.- Lo interruppe lei. -Non ce n’è bisogno.  
Non sembrava arrabbiata, né rassegnata. Mary non era il tipo da accettare passivamente le cose, e nemmeno da crollare in lacrime e supplicare per una qualche soluzione impossibile.  
-Non voglio lasciare te e nostra figlia.  
-Lo so, John.- Mary fece un mezzo sorriso a labbra tese. -E sei sempre stato bravo a destreggiarti tra due vite.  
John incassò l’osservazione senza commentare. Era giusto, era il minimo.  
-Se Sherlock fosse morto…- Mormorò John, la voce che gli tremava appena.  
Mary gli andò vicino, e gli posò una mano su una spalla.  
-Sherlock se la caverà. E’ bravo a ritornare dal regno dei morti.-  
John fece una mezza risata, prima di coprirsi il viso con le mani. Mary gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, prima di lasciarlo ai suoi pensieri.

***

La cosa più insopportabile era quel senso di impotenza. Non poteva fare altro che aspettare che Mycroft lo chiamasse, che gli desse qualche notizia, che finalmente dicesse che lo avevano ritrovato, vivo o morto, ma niente. C’era solo il silenzio, un silenzio pesante come un macigno.

Rimase con Mary nella loro casa, nonostante avessero già parlato di contattare il loro avvocato. Mary aveva capito che in quel momento John non era in grado di affrontare il divorzio, e tanto meno andare a vivere a Baker Street.  
Una volta che Sherlock fosse stato ritrovato, una volta che ci fossero state risposte e non solo quel senso di incertezza schiacciante, John sarebbe stato di nuovo in grado di muoversi.  
Non si sentiva più se stesso, anche se fece del suo meglio perché a pagare per la sua disperazione non fosse sua figlia. Alexandra era ormai l’unica luce che gli permetteva di andare avanti durante il giorno.  
Le ore e i giorni passavano lenti e vischiosi, uno dopo l’altro. Dopo un mese, John pensò che non ce l’avrebbe più fatta a sopportarlo. Uscì con Greg un paio di volte, ma tutto sembrava slavato e privo di importanza, perché Sherlock era disperso e magari era morto, o magari lo stavano torturando in quello stesso istante.

Dopo altre due settimane si ritrovò di nuovo da solo, nel cuore della notte, con il computer sulle ginocchia. Era riuscito a trattenere le lacrime fino a quel momento, la consapevolezza dell’assenza di Sherlock ancora non era affondata pienamente nella sua coscienza.  
Ora si ritrovava davanti a tutti i loro messaggi, decine e decine di mail, migliaia di parole e non detti.  
Aprì una nuova finestra e iniziò a scrivere di getto, sapendo che quell’unica mail, la più importante, sarebbe caduta nel vuoto.  
Sarebbe rimasta una lettera morta.

_Sherlock, ti prego, torna da me. Ti prego non mi lasciare, non lasciarmi andare di nuovo, ti prego, non prima che ti abbia detto che ti amo. Ti prego, non te l’ho mai detto e non lo saprai mai, ti prego Sherlock, torna da me._   
_Ancora una volta, non essere morto, so che puoi farlo, ancora un miracolo, Sherlock, torna da me._   
_Ti amo Sherlock._

La spedì ancora prima di averci pensato. I suoi singhiozzi erano silenziosi e si persero nel buio della casa.

***

Si stava avvicinando metà dicembre, quando Mycroft gli telefonò a tarda sera.  
-Lo abbiamo trovato, John. Abbiamo trovato Sherlock.  
A John sembrò che stesse per svenire. Dovette sedersi o sarebbe caduto.  
-E’…  
-E’ vivo. Lo stanno curando, è vivo.  
-Voglio…- John aveva la bocca arida, sollievo e preoccupazione si mescolavano dentro di lui facendolo sentire drogato. -Voglio vederlo. Non ti ho mai chiesto nulla, Mycroft, non puoi negarmelo.  
Ci fu silenzio sulla linea, finché Mycroft disse: -Ti passeranno a prendere tra un’ora.- E riattaccò.

Il viaggio da Londra a Kiev passò come in un sogno. Mary lo aveva abbracciato, felice che Sherlock fosse ancora vivo. Lo aveva aiutato a buttare qualcosa in un borsone da viaggio, e poi era stato raccolto da alcuni uomini (John sospettava MI6) che lo avevano accompagnato da casa all’aeroporto, e poi su un aereo privato. Una volta atterrati all’aeroporto di Kiev-Boryspil’, fu Mycroft stesso a portarlo alla clinica segreta dove era stato portato Sherlock.  
Mycroft sembrava invecchiato di dieci anni, ed era evidente che la ricerca di suo fratello lo aveva consumato. Per un attimo John provò simpatia per lui, per poi ricordarsi che era stato lui stesso a mettere Sherlock in quella situazione. Tutto sommato, comunque, evitò di prenderlo a pugni.  
La clinica era piccola, nascosta in mezzo a un bosco, a un’ora e mezza dalla città. A John non fu nemmeno offerto un altro alloggio. Venne condotto direttamente alla camera dove Sherlock si trovava.  
Un giovane medico stava in piedi fuori dalla porta, a consultare una cartella.  
-Dottor Watson.- Li presentò Mycroft, -Questo è il dottor Danil Markevitch. E’ lui che si occupa di Sherlock.  
John non aveva voglia di perdersi in chiacchiere, e arrivò subito al punto.  
-Come sta? Cosa gli hanno fatto?  
Il dottor Markevitch, nonostante la giovane età, era un medico molto competente, e nonostante il marcato accento slavo parlava un inglese perfetto.  
-Il signor Holmes è stato molto fortunato.- Disse. - Bisogna ringraziare anche la sua resistenza fisica. Mostra chiari segni di malnutrizione, e ha subito vari traumi. Quello che mi preoccupa maggiormente, comunque, è il rischio di ipotermia. Non sarà cosciente per alcuni giorni, ma se la caverà.  
-Potrei vederlo?- Chiese John, che sentiva la necessità di vedere Sherlock come un dolore al centro del petto.  
Il medico sembrava dubbioso, ma ad un cenno di Mycroft acconsentì.  
C’era una luce sopra al letto, accesa per consentire al personale medico di occuparsi di Sherlock. Quando lo vide, a John mancò il fiato. Le poche parti visibili del suo corpo erano coperte di lividi. Le sue mani erano pesantemente bendate.  
-Siamo riusciti a salvargli le dita.- Disse il dottor Markevitch, notando la linea dello sguardo di John. -Le dita erano rotte, e sono state le prime a subire il freddo a cui è stato sottoposto. Sono fiducioso comunque che potrà tornare a usarle come prima.  
John notò una sedia al lato del letto, e andò a sedervisi, fissando il viso tumefatto di Sherlock. Gli avevano tagliato i capelli, notò. Non seppe perché, ma quel dettaglio gli fece salire un groppo in gola.  
-Le consiglio di riposare, dottor Watson.- Disse Markevitch. -Può tornare domani.  
John cercò di protestare, ma Mycroft su quel punto fu abbastanza deciso, e gli disse che aveva una stanza già pronta nello stesso edificio. Il fatto che non sarebbe dovuto andare lontano da Sherlock placò un minimo la reticenza di John.  
Passò i giorni seguenti al capezzale di Sherlock. Gli avevano detto che lo stavano tenendo in coma farmacologico, per permettere al suo corpo di riprendersi dagli abusi. Come medico, John era consapevole che i tempi di ripresa di Sherlock sarebbero stati lunghi, ma questo non toglieva il fatto che volesse vedere il suo amico sveglio. Soprattutto, desiderava parlargli, dirgli quello che gli aveva detto solo per mail.

***

La prima cosa che sentì, fu una leggera pressione sul capo. Si era addormentato di nuovo sulla sedia, con la testa in un angolo libero del letto di Sherlock. Aprì gli occhi lentamente, sentendo un dolore tremendo al collo per la posizione scomoda. Grugnì di fastidio, e a quel punto sentì una risata sommessa.  
Avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce ovunque.  
Voltò il capo lentamente, e lui era là. Esausto, le canule dell’ossigeno sul naso, i lividi e le occhiaie messe in drammatico contrasto dal suo pallore esasperato dalla degenza. Per John, non era mai stato più bello.  
-Ciao…- gli disse avvicinandosi a lui, prendendo delicatamente una mano ancora bendata.  
-Ciao John.- Rispose Sherlock con voce resa roca dal disuso. Era debole, si vedeva, ma era sveglio.  
John prese un bicchiere d’acqua e lo aiutò a bere, trattandolo come se fosse sul punto di rompersi, o scomparire.  
Si guardarono a lungo senza parlare. John aveva talmente tante cose da dire, ma non sapeva da dove iniziare.  
-Mi hai spaventato, lo sai?- Disse sorridendo.  
-Mi dispiace.- Rispose Sherlock rispondendo stancamente al sorriso. -Mary è qui?  
John scosse il capo, allungando una mano per sfiorargli il viso. -Ci sono solo io.  
Sherlock chiuse lentamente gli occhi, annuendo piano.  
-Mi sei mancato, John.  
-Anche tu, non sai quanto.  
Ora che aveva iniziato a carezzargli il viso -guance, zigomi, labbra- non riusciva più a smettere. Non gli sembrava vero di avere un’altra occasione. Ancora una volta aveva creduto di averlo perso per sempre, e non avrebbe aspettato che qualcun altro cercasse di strapparglielo.  
-Sherlock.  
-Mm?  
Gli occhi di Sherlock si stavano richiudendo. John si allungò su di lui e gli diede un bacio leggero sulle labbra. Quando si ritrasse, Sherlock sembrava sorpreso ma stava sorridendo.  
-Non succederà più.- Sussurrò John a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. -Ti amo.  
Sherlock si stava già riaddormentando. John sarebbe rimasto lì a vegliare su di lui.  
Mancavano pochi giorni a Natale. Un anno prima, John stava vivendo uno dei periodi peggiori della sua vita. Ora si trovava in una minuscola clinica dell’Ucraina, e Sherlock aveva ancora una volta rischiato di morire.  
Non avrebbe commesso ancora una volta lo stesso errore.


End file.
